


Fluff Month: Non-Lovesquare Edition

by caterinawrites



Series: Fluff Month [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, fluff month, non-love square, rare pairs, will feature lots of different pairs, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Fluff Month featuring non-love square pairings.





	1. Blush

The spring morning was warm and bright as sunlight trickled in through the church windows, and guests were chatting softly in the pews as they waited for the ceremony to start. Ivan anxiously fixed his tie for the hundredth time, unsure of what to do with his hands, and at the back of the chapel, Myléne stood at the back of the procession line, taking deep breaths as they waited for the doors to open. Marinette stood in front of her, chatting with Adrien, and she glanced back to notice Myléne’s nervous expression. She smiled sympathetically and turned to place a hand on her shoulder.

“Everything is going to be fine, Myléne. Ivan loves you, and you look incredible, if I do say so myself,” She smirked, admiring her own handiwork that was Myléne’s short, white dress.

“I know. This dress you made is so beautiful; people are going to be looking right at me, and I’m just feeling a little self-conscious,” Myléne admitted, examining her bouquet.

“You’re surrounded by friends and family, Myléne. Everyone here loves you, and Ivan is waiting at the front of the chapel. Just keep your eyes on him, and you’ll be fine,” Adrien advised with a kind smile that Myléne returned.

“He’s right, pumpkin. I’ll make sure you don’t trip, so you just keep looking straight ahead,” Her father said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and giving them a squeeze.

“Thank you,” She whimpered, tearing up a little.

“Oh, Myléne…” Alya said, stepping between Mari and Adrien to give her a hug. “The only person who should be crying when you walk through those doors is Ivan because he should realize what a lucky man he is.”

“And how lucky he’s gonna be later,” Nino grunted under his breath, and Alya stomped his foot, shooting him a glare as he stifled a laugh.

“You’re right,” Myléne took another deep breath and nodded. “I’m ready.”

Her friends gave her reassuring smiles before taking their places just as the doors opened, and Myléne felt her chest tighten a little. She took a few more deep breaths to relax, reminding herself that her friends had her back, and that Ivan was the love of her life. Surrounded by a room full of familiar faces that she knew and loved, Myléne felt her worries fade as she linked her arm through her father’s as they made it up to the door. Juleka and Rose walked out first followed by Alix and Nathaniel. Next came Alya and Nino then finally Marinette and Adrien. Now it was Myléne’s turn, and she and her father started slowly up the aisle as every stood up.

All eyes turned to her, but she paid them no mind. Her gaze met Ivan’s as he stood by the alter with a loving smile, and suddenly everyone else in the room vanished. She felt her cheeks flush a little as his eyes watered, the perfect image of a blushing bride with a small smile on her lips. Once they made it to the end, her father passed her off, and Ivan gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he helped her up the steps. In that moment, no one else in the room mattered. There was only Ivan and Myléne.


	2. Good Night Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some family fluff! Honestly I love their family so much, and babinette and Tom interactions give me life. They’re just so soft and loving and supportive, and thinking about it makes me really emotional. The fandom needs more of Tom and Sabine, and I accept the call to bring it. You’ll see more of Tom/Sabine throughout the month because I’m weak, and they’re my lifeblood.

Marinette loved the time she spent with her father dearly. Papa was always full of energy, and he never let his work get in the way of time spent with her. Often times, Marinette would “help” him in the bakery by carrying ingredients or helping him add chocolate chips to cookies. Tom adored sharing his craft with her, and seeing her face light up as she tasted their creations. Sure, having her around slowed him down a little, but he couldn’t deny that it deepened their love for each other.  

Seeing how proud she became when customers complimented their pastries brought a warmth to his chest that couldn’t be anything but paternal love, and he never wanted Marinette to have any doubt that she and her mother loved her very dearly. So they fed her imagination and desire to create in whatever form it manifested. More than anything they wanted her to be happy and doing what she loved, just like they were, and at the end of each day, Tom would tuck her into bed then together they’d tell their own bedtime stories, making it up as they went. Each story ended with a tight hug and a good night kiss as Marinette settled back into her sheets.

“Good night, Marinette,” Tom murmured softly, brushing her hair out of her face. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Papa,” She smiled. “Good night.”

With one last soft peck on her forehead, Tom stood up and flicked off the light as he climbed back downstairs. Out of every role he had in life, papa was probably his favorite.


	3. Sweets

“Happy Birthday, Juleka!” Rose cheered, presenting her best friend with a personalized box of macarons from Tom and Sabine’s boulangerie.  They were blackberry flavored, and the resulting color was a beautiful violet that matched the streaks in Juleka’s hair.

“Thank you, Rose,” Juleka smiled, pulling her into a warm embrace.

“I had Mr. Dupain make them especially for you. They’re so kind. I just wanted your birthday to be the best one ever,” She said, taking her hands. “So I have all of your favorite movies picked out, and then later I invited some of the girls from school over to my place for a sleepover!”

“That sounds awesome,” She said, taking a macaron from the box and splitting it in half to share. “You’re the best.”

“I just want my best friend to have a wonderful birthday. You mean the world to me, and I want to show you how much,” She gave her hand a small squeeze before Juleka leaned down and pecked her lips quickly. When she pulled back, Rose’s cheeks burned bright red, and they turned away from each other with shy smiles as they enjoyed their sweet treats together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julerose for the soul! I imagine at this point they haven’t yet confessed their romantic feelings, and Juleka just dove right in.


	4. Please, Stay?

Lila sauntered casually to her locker at the end of a long day of school and unlocked it lazily. School was much more boring nowadays since all of her lies got unveiled because of a certain nosy bug. The students didn’t hate her, but people didn’t fawn over her like they had her first couple days. She strolled through her days quietly, spending time with the few friends she did have when she could, but for the most part, she kept to herself now which is often why she lingered in the halls so that the locker room would be empty by the time she made it down. Or at least, it was _usually_ empty, but as she began packing away her books, she heard a quiet sniffle across the room.

She froze and strained to listen better, and a soft whimper was followed by a couple louder sniffles. Was someone crying? Slowly, she set her bag down and crept around to the end of the row and peeked around the corner. She heard it again and moved toward the source of the noise. A few rows down, she spotted Chloe curled into a ball and weeping softly in front of her locker, and Lila debated for a moment whether to intervene or to quietly take her things and leave. Before she could make a decision, Chloe glanced up, and they locked eyes. Lila winced a little as Chloe’s face fell into her hands, and her sobs grew louder.

“Hey, um, are you okay?” Lila asked cautiously.

“Do I look okay?” Chloe snapped, and Lila took a step back.

“I’m just gonna go,” She gestured to the door with her thumb and started to back away.

“No, wait!” Chloe called, holding out a hand as if to grab her. “Please, stay?”

Lila hesitated for a moment, glancing at the door and considering whether she could escape. The answer of course was yes, but her stomach twisted in a knot at the thought of leaving her there, so Lila paced over and sat beside her cautiously as if she expected Chloe to lash out at any moment. Once she made it down to her level, Chloe resumed her ball, shoulders shaking in her attempts to muffle her whimpers.

“What’s wrong?” Lila tried which only broke her down further and made her wail louder. She let out a deep breath slowly and scooted her knees up to her chest. “Did you fail the physics test?”

“Sabrina takes all my tests for me,” Chloe said as if it should be obvious without looking up.

“Did your boyfriend dump you?” She continued, cocking a brow.

“No one would date me,” She grumbled, picking at the buckle on her shoe. “Everyone hates me.”

There it was.

“Well,” Lila pursed her lips and leaned her head back against the locker. “From what I’ve gathered, you’re pretty mean to everyone.”

“I do what I have to, to get respect,” She said, glancing at Lila briefly out of the corner of her eye.

“Trampling over everyone doesn’t earn you respect from anyone, ya know, in fact, the opposite is often true. Just look at that other girl with pig tails.” Chloe’s eyes narrowed at the mention, but Lila continued, “She’s nice to everyone, so everyone respects her.”

Chloe chewed that for a while, playing with the hem of her pants, and Lila sighed and shrugged.

“If it’s any consolation,” She started again. “I don’t hate you.”

Chloe’s head whipped around to face her, and Lila offered her a soft smile. Cheeks flushing slightly, Chloe rubbed an arm across her face then hugged her knees back to her chest.

“Thanks,” She said quietly. “I don’t hate you either. Yet.”

They shared a laugh at that, and Chloe ran her fingers under her eyes to wipe off any mascara or eyeliner that drifted from her tears. As nasty as she could be to everyone, seeing Chloe this vulnerable was kind of…cute? She stiffened a little when a head leaned against her shoulder, but she didn’t mind so much as she wrapped an arm around Chloe’s shoulders and rubbed them gently.

“I bet if you showed people this side of you, they might actually like you,” Lila teased, glancing down at her. “Like me. I was half tempted to turn around and walk away, but I’m glad I didn’t.”

“Yeah, me too,” Chloe croaked, a small smile twitching on her lips.

“So, I don’t want you crying alone in this locker room ever again, okay? Because not everyone hates you,” She ordered, brushing a strand of blonde hair from her face. “ _Almost_ everyone does.”

Chloe snickered at that and sat up, sniffling slightly.

“You’re right,” She said with a bright smile. “People do respect you more when you’re nice.”

Lila felt her cheeks flush as Chloe offered her a warm gaze full of gratitude before she clambered to her feet and grabbed her bag from her locker. Lila stood up too and dusted off her hands a little on her shorts.

“C’mon,” Chloe stated, shutting her locker. “I need some retail therapy, and you’re coming with me.”

“Oh, am I?” Lila cocked a playful brow, and Chloe pursed her lips.

“Will you come with me?” She tried again. “Please?”

Lila smiled and linked her arm through Chloe’s cheerfully. Her first real friend at her new school. It wasn’t someone she would have picked herself, but she had a feeling that there was more to Chloe than meets the eye. And as they walked out the front doors of the school together, arm-in-arm, Lila was extremely glad that she chose to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, welcome back to Emily forcing her otps on everyone! Almost 1000 words for my girls! This one started off a little angsty, but I think I evened out the fluff at the end. I just really want these two to be in love and to just screw everyone else and love each other. This isn’t the last that you’ve seen of them this month either, so suck it! You’re at the mercy of my rare pairs :P


	5. Firsts

“Wait, wait, what do you mean you’ve never kissed someone?” Alya laughed, giving Chloe a quizzical look. “You were constantly all over Adrien, and you’re telling me you never macked that?”

“Don’t patronize me while sitting on my bed,” Chloe grumbled, folding her arms over her chest. Alya cocked a brow, and Chloe pursed her lips with a sigh. “No. I never kissed Adrien seriously on the lips, and no one has ever kissed me either.”

Alya bit back a smirk, and Chloe groaned, turning away from her. It was embarrassing enough that she’d never kissed anyone let alone that her girlfriend now knew about her inexperience. Despite being amused, Alya could tell it was a sore subject, so she scooted closer and pulled Chloe against her chest.

“Can I tell you a secret?” She whispered, twirling her fingers around Chloe’s bangs, and she shifted a little to look up at her. “I haven’t either.”

Chloe sat up at that, eyebrows raised in shock. “Really?”

“Yeah, I dunno. Boys were gross growing up, and I never really thought about kissing girls until I got older. It’s not like I was saving myself or anything; I just never had an opportunity,” She explained, crossing her legs, and Chloe turned to face her. “So, this will be a first for both of us.”

“W-What?” Chloe stuttered.

“Our first kiss,” Alya said, a playful smile curling on her lips. “I’m going to kiss you.”

“Now?”

“Why not?” Chloe considered it for a moment, moving a strand of hair across her face nervously.

“I-I haven’t brushed my teeth since this morning,” She answered finally, and Alya gave her a scolding look. “I don’t want to have bad breath for our first kiss.”

“Well, it’s fortunate that we’re at your house, isn’t it?” Alya chuckled, and Chloe felt her face heat up.

“What if I mess up?” She mumbled lamely, tracing the spots on her ladybug plush.

“I’m pretty sure a staple of a first kiss is that it’s supposed to be awkward,” Alya said pointedly, taking her hands and giving them a reassuring squeeze. “It’ll be quick, okay?”

Chloe gulped but nodded, so Alya leaned closer. Lips trembling, Chloe puckered them and closed her eyes, feeling Alya’s hair brush her cheek as their lips touched. Her heart jolted in her chest, the electricity of her partner’s touch stinging her lips, but just as quickly as it began, it ended. Alya sat back a little to look Chloe in the eye, and she felt her cheeks flush as the tingling sensation lingered.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Alya asked with a smirk, and Chloe dropped her gaze to their hands still twined.

“No,” She admitted, biting her lip. “I’m glad my first was with you.”

Alya’s gaze softened, and she planted a soft kiss on Chloe’s nose. “Yeah, I’m glad too.”

“Can I have a second kiss?” She requested, averting her gaze shyly, and Alya threw her head back with a laugh.

“You can have as many as you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned I love embarrassing Chloe? It’s one of my favorite pastimes.


	6. Blanket Fort

Although Alya loved her role as a hero of Paris, akuma battles could often be long and tiring, not to mention inconveniently timed. The latest attack caught her right before dinner with Nino, and despite her boyfriend’s patience, she couldn’t help but feel a twinge of annoyance at Hawkmoth. Didn’t he have a family or a significant other to spend time with? Did he ever eat or sleep? Perhaps it was her rumbling belly and tired brain that made her so irritable, but as she crawled through Nino’s window, she could feel the tears of frustration welling in her eyes.

“Surprise!” Nino cheered softly when her feet touched the floor.

Alya took in the blankets hung haphazardly from tables and chairs, pillows and cushions lining the floor underneath. Soft music played in the background, and Nino had gathered two plates of food and a couple candles for a romantic and relaxing night in. She couldn’t fight back her tears anymore, so she cupped a hand over her mouth to stifle a sob.

“Babe? What’s wrong?” Nino placed his hands on her shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. “Do you not like it? I just thought that you’d be hungry and wanna relax-”

“No,” Alya shook her head with a laugh. “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

Nino smiled at that and leaned down to peck her lips as her transformation dropped. Alya wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, staining his shirt with all of her frustration. With such a demanding job both in civilian and hero life, she was grateful to have such a caring boyfriend to always look out for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some post-reveal DJWifi ft. Fox! Alya. Nino is such a good boyfriend, get you a guy like Nino who will make you a blanket fort with a candlelit dinner after a long day.


	7. 4 AM

Life as a baker in Paris could be pretty demanding. Citizens relied on them each day, and many were particular about which shops they frequented. Tom and Sabine had worked for many years building up their clientele, and business started early which required them to wake up long before the sun arose each day in order to prepare for the morning rush.

When his alarm went off at 4 o’clock on the dot, Tom rolled over and switched it off, stretching his back with a groan. Sabine yawned beside him, and slowly, the two shuffled out of bed. While Tom showered, Sabine made coffee for the two of them, taking her turn once he was finished. They’d grown accustomed to early mornings, so such acts were simply routine.

“Good morning, dear,” Tom greeted, stooping down to kiss his wife as she entered the bakery.

“Morning,” She hummed lovingly.

Being up so early was tranquil, and it offered them time with just each other as they prepared bread and pastries for the morning. Sometimes they hummed tunes together or cracked jokes, other times they worked in silence, but they were always content just to spend time together doing what they loved each day that started at 4AM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Tom/Sabine fluff! What a cute couple, wow. I love them so much.


	8. New

“Nino~” Chloe cooed, throwing open the front door to his apartment. “I got you something!”

“Babe, how many times do I have to tell you not to buy me gifts,” He sighed, giving her a stern look, which she ignored, as she stretched up to peck his lips.

“I know, but they had those new headphones you wanted, and I couldn’t resist,” She stuck out her lower lip as she offered him the bag.

“Chloe-”

“Please! It’s an ‘I-love-you’ gift. Don’t refuse my love.” Nino rolled his eyes and accepted the bag, making Chloe smile in delight.

“No more gifts,” He said seriously as she latched onto his neck and peppered his cheek with kisses. “I’m running out of places to put them.”

“But I love you so much.”

“Well, then maybe it’s time we both got something new,” He suggested, pulling back a little.

“Like what?” She cocked a brow as Nino reached into his pocket and pulled out a small diamond ring.

“How about a fiancé?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo, one of the only m/f ships I like for Chloe. I should write more ChloNino.


	9. It's You

Kim crept down the stairs holding a pillow cautiously as he strained to listen better. A strange noise had woken him from his sleep, and if there was in intruder in the house, he wanted to have the element of surprise. So he took each step carefully and quietly as he made his way to the kitchen where the source of the noise came from. Stopping just outside the door, he took a deep breath before charging around the corner with the pillow raised above his head.

“Yahhh- Oh, it’s you,” He stopped short when he saw Lila sitting on his counter with a pint of ice cream, spoon in mouth. “Babe, it’s like two in the morning. What are you doing here?”

“Sorry, I wanted ice cream, and all the stores are closed.” She admitted with an apologetic wince.

“Oh,” He tucked the pillow back under his arm. “You gonna come up?”

“Yeah, in a minute,” She waved him away, scooping another hearty bite into her mouth.

“Okay. Love you,” Kim turned to head back to the stairs.

“Love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, it’s my ship that literally no one ships but me! I seem to have a few of those, but that just means I get to introduce you all to new things, so keep an open mind and join me in multi-shipping hell. Jk, it’s a cool place. We have donuts and kool aid. This one turned out kind of crack-y, but these two are my mischief pair, so…


	10. Secret Sleepover

Nino sat by his window, glancing at his bedroom door nervously. It was half past eleven at night, and his parents had gone to bed just a little while before. Once he was certain that they were asleep, he had texted Alya to let her know that the cost was clear, and now he waited by his window for her to arrive. When he glanced back at the door at one point, Alya landed quietly on the windowsill and blew in his ear causing him to jump.

“Don’t scare me like that!” He hissed under his breath as she crawled in and dropped her transformation with a giggle.

“Scared of getting caught?” She whispered, and he glanced back at the door once more. “It’ll be fine. Nothing I have planned is loud.”

“And what exactly do you have planned for this secret sleepover?” He waggled his eyebrows, and Alya cocked a smirk.

“Oh, you’re gonna _love_ what I have planned,” She winked, and Nino felt his face flush.

Several minutes later they laid in Nino’s bed, wrapped in his blankets like a burrito watching a Disney movie contently. Alya rested her head on his chest, and Nino nuzzled her hair with his cheek, hugging her tighter. An evening of pure bliss spent with the love of his life. What more could he ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get your minds out of the gutter! ;) When you abuse your superpowers to have movie sleepovers with bae.


	11. Plushies

Alya knocked on Chloe’s suite door with a sour pout, shifting her strap on her shoulder bag. How she’d gotten so unlucky as to be paired with the school she-demon for their chemistry report, she wasn’t certain, but she was going to make sure Chloe did her part. After a few moments, a butler opened the door and gestured Alya inside. Chloe was lounging on her couch with a magazine while a woman in white massaged her shoulders.

“Can I help you?” Chloe asked without looking up from her magazine.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, you can with half of this report,” Alya retorted with a smirk, dropping her bag in a chair.

“Ugh, just let Sabrina do it all,” She said with a groan.

“I don’t think so. This is a pairs assignment, and this half of the pair isn’t going to let the other half slack off. You’re helping me,” Alya demanded, shaking her head firmly, and Chloe leaned her head back with a sigh.

“How’d I get so unlucky?” She grumbled under her breath, though not quiet enough to keep Alya from hearing.

“I asked myself the same thing. Now, where’s your textbook?”

Chloe pointed lazily toward her bedroom with an eye roll, and Alya paced over to where Chloe’s school bag had been tossed carelessly on the bed. She noticed a stuffed ladybug plush similar to one sitting on Alya’s own bed at home, and a slight smirk broke out over her lips.

“Cute stuffed animal,” She teased, plopping their chemistry book in Chloe’s lap.

“Thanks.” Chloe’s reply was clipped, and she shooed her staff out of the room.

“I have one just like it,” Alya remarked, pulling out her own materials and clicking her pen. “I got it in honor of Ladybug.”

“Same,” Chloe admitted quietly. “Not that I’m a ridiculous fangirl or anything like you. Ladybug and I happen to be very good friends. Best friends, you could say.”

“I’m not sure I would say that,” Alya said with a snort, and Chloe’s eyes narrowed. “It’s okay to admit that you idolize her. Everyone does.”

“I’m not everyone, so…” She pursed her lips and shifted her gaze down to her book before she cleared her throat. “So chemistry.”

“I know you like her.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Chloe denied.

“No?” Alya cocked a brow. “Well, I guess I’m relieved then. I don’t want any competition.”

“Please, as if there’s a competition between us,” Chloe said with a grunt. “Ladybug adores me.”

“So how many private interviews does she give you in a week?” Alya asked smugly, and Chloe’s lip twitched.

“I’m not at liberty to say,” She said finally. “Ladybug asks me to keep them secret.”

“Of course she does,” Alya snickered. “There’s nothing wrong with admitting you like her, ya know.”

“I know.”

“Okay,” Alya gave her a look, and Chloe shifted a little.

“I like her. There, happy?”

“Yes,” Alya replied with a smile. “Now you’re just like the rest of us.”

“Ugh,” Chloe groaned, and Alya stifled a laugh, unsuccessfully she might add. “Can we just focus on the project?”

“Sure thing, normal girl,” Alya teased, and Chloe did her best to seem irritated, but she couldn’t hide the small smile on her lips.

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some pre-relationship Chlolya bonding over their favorite superhero, and Alya getting Chloe to admit she’s gay. Hope you’re all enjoying fluff month! I’m hoping to catch up soon!


	12. Mon Coeur

There weren’t many evenings when Tom and Sabine could escape and have time for themselves as running a business and raising a teenager were often demanding feats, but Marinette was staying at a friend’s house for the evening, so the two decided to take a stroll around town. They walked arm-in-arm through the brightly lit streets just enjoying each other’s company and letting their feet carry them wherever they would go.

Eventually they found themselves in a spot that held a special meaning to them. Under the glow of the Eiffel Tower, they paused to remember the night twenty years ago when they had stood in that exact spot. How Tom had gotten down on one knee and asked Sabine to spend the rest of her life with him, and how excited she had been.

“I can’t imagine my life without you, and when I think of the future, I always think of you,” He recited softly.

“So would you stay by my side forever, and brighten my days with your radiance?” Sabine continued as Tom leaned down to touch his forehead to hers.

“Mon coeur.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love for my favorite married couple! I’m gonna catch up on rare pairs/non love square first then catch up on the love square side tomorrow.


	13. Elation

“Girl, you’re not gonna believe what just happened to me!” Alya blurted, bursting through her girlfriend’s trap door. “I just had another private interview with Ladybug! That’s the fifth one this month!”

“Wow, Alya. She must really like you,” Mari said, attempting to hide her smirk as Alya wrapped her arms around her neck.

“I’m so lucky. I can’t feel my face,” She squealed into Marinette’s shirt.

“Can you feel this?” Marinette asked kissing her cheek. “Or this?”

She continued to pepper Alya with kisses on her nose, her chin, her forehead, and finally on her lips. Alya breathed a contented sigh before they broke away and pressed their foreheads together, gazing into each other’s eyes with elated grins.

“I’m lucky to have you too,” She murmured, stealing another quick kiss.

Marinette felt her cheeks flush, and Alya pulled back, excitedly scrambling to pull out her phone to show the latest interview. Seeing such a huge smile on her best friend’s face made each interview all the more worth it. After all, what good was being a superhero if she couldn’t do favors for the girl she loved? Maybe someday she would actually be able to tell Alya the truth, but until that day, she’d just enjoy these moments of elation secretly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette doing favors for Alya as Ladybug is like my favorite Alyanette trope.


	14. Telling the Truth

“What are you doing?” Marinette demanded, and Lila jumped, hiding a tiny box behind her back with an even smile.

“Nothing,” She replied smoothly, unfazed by Marinette’s icy glare.

“What do you have behind your back?” She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

“Nothing-”

“Lila. Don’t lie to me.” Cocking an amused smirk, Lila paced forward and touched her nose to Marinette’s gently.

“I love you,” She said, and Marinette sighed.

“So why are you hiding things from me?” She pouted. “You’ve been really secretive the last few days.”

“I would never hide anything from you,” Lila declared, taking a step back, kneeling down, and placing a hand over her heart. “I love you.”

“Lila-” Her words cut short when Lila opened a small black box and presented a ring.

“I’m telling the truth. I love you, and I want to be with you forever,” She said gently, and Marinette covered her burning face with her hands. “Will you spend the rest of your life with me?”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Lilanette proposal! Let your girlfriend surprise you once in a while, Mari!


	15. Sunshower

Just his luck.

Nino hadn’t packed an umbrella because it was sunny out, but the weather seemed to have other ideas. The sun was shining clear as day, but that didn’t stop the rain pouring down over the school. Pursing his lips, he tucked his headphones away in his bag and prepared to make a break for the subway when Rose came up behind him.

“Oh, hi, Nino,” She greeted with a kind wave, opening her pink umbrella.

“Hey, Rose,” He replied glumly, hugging his back to his chest.

“You don’t have an umbrella?” Her eyebrows furrowed worriedly. “You can share with me if you want. We’re both going the same way.”

“Really? Thanks, Rose.”

“You’re welcome.” She smiled as Nino huddled underneath.

“I owe you one, Rose,” He said once they made it safely into the subway terminal. “I just bought my headphones, and they could have gotten ruined.”

“Don’t mention it. What are friends for?”

Nino smiled and extended his fist to her which she touched with her own. It was nice to know that his friends always had his back, rain or shine, and sometimes, rain _and_ shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, someone pointed out forever ago that Nino and Rose hang out/talk a lot in the background, and I’m for it.   
> Edit: I also uploaded this in the wrong spot the first time, so thanks to those that pointed it out! It was bound to happen eventually XD


	16. Flowers

“Look Juleka,” Rose said cheerfully, and Juleka turned to face her only to duck awkwardly as Rose situated a flower crown in her hair. “I made one for each of us because the flowers are so pretty today.”

Juleka smiled, admiring her reflection in her small mirror. Rose would think of something this cute.

“Smile!” She sang, leaning in closer and holding out her phone.

Juleka’s picture curse had long been broken, and out of all the selfies they’d taken since, this one was probably her favorite.


	17. Coffee Shop AU

Working at a coffee shop had seemed easy to Alix Kubdel, that is, until she became the head manager of one. She hadn’t exactly intended for it to happen when she started working there, but the owner like the way she took charge, so after several months she found herself with a fancy new apron and a nametag that had ‘manager’ printed over her name. It wasn’t so bad, and she thoroughly enjoyed kicking out customers who were too disgruntled for her liking; though, she was growing increasingly more annoyed with one of their new hires who kept making passes at her.

“Hey, short stuff, way to handle that customer back there,” He smarmed, leaning against the counter with a sly grin.

“Don’t call me that,” She said flatly, wiping up the counter. “And stop slacking off.”

“So, what do you do when you’re not at work?”

Alix took a deep breath and turned to face him.

“Look, I know I may not look like much, but I’m your boss, so quit the chatter and get back to work,” She scolded with a menacing glare for good measure. It did her no good as the boy, Kim his name tag read, only chuckled.

“You look fine to me,” He winked, and she felt her cheeks darken.

“I will fire you,” She threatened, but he seemed to sense the emptiness of it.

“Can you see the sparks flying between us too?”

“Kim!” She stomped a foot, and he leaned down to her level with a smirk.

“Yes?” Her fists shook at her sides as she fought for the right words. She hated to admit that his admiring gaze made her heart skip a few beats.

Crap.

“Go…clean the lobby.” She pointed a finger, and Kim’s gaze followed it.

“Can do, boss.” He saluted, adding in an extra wink as he passed her to grab the broom and a wet rag.

As she straightened up the register, she noticed that Kim had left a strip of receipt paper with his number scrawled across it, and her lip twitched a little as she stared down at it. Glancing at the lobby to ensure his back was to her, she carefully slipped it inside her pocket and sighed.

Stupid cute, new employee.


	18. Gaming

Kim sat back with a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest as Max won yet another round of Ultimate Mecha Strike. Sometimes he didn’t know why he bothered to play with him, but he knew it was good practice for Max even if Kim sucked.  

“Another victory secured,” Max beamed, adjusting his glasses. He noticed Kim’s sour expression and frowned. “Why so glum, Kim?”

“It’s just not very fun when you lose all the time,” Kim said, picking at the controller.

“Oh…” Max slumped a little, pursing his lips. “We don’t have to play if you don’t want to.”

“It’s fine. I know you’re having fun.” Kim waved it away.

“I am, but isn’t the point of spending time together that we both have fun?” Max turned to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“So, what do you wanna do?” Kim asked.

“I have an idea for something we are both good at…” Max smirked, and Kim gave him a quizzical frown, though he caught on as Max leaned in and pressed his lips to Kim’s gently.

Kim had to admit, Max had a way of making it up to him, and this activity was definitely way more fun.


	19. Best Friends

Max had always felt a sort of connection to Kim that he couldn’t quite explain. From the very moment they met, something about Kim drew Max in, and it seemed the feeling was mutual because they became fast friends. People often gave them strange looks as they were a rather unlikely pair, but despite everything, they got along swimmingly.  It wasn’t until they got a little older that Max began to realize that his feelings for his best friend extended beyond what he had always thought, and each time they saw each other, he grew more anxious to know if Kim felt the same way.

One afternoon, he finally felt he mustered up the courage when Kim was over to play games and watch cartoons. His hands felt clammy, and he felt his heart beating a mile a minute in his chest. Nevertheless, he took a deep breath and shakily addressed Kim.

“Hey…Kim?”

“Yeah, bro?” His friend cocked a brow in response, glancing away from the TV to give Max his full attention.

“You and I are best friends, right?” He continued, shifting a little as Kim gave him an inquisitive look.

“Uh, yeah. Why?”

“Well, friends can tell each other anything, right?” Kim straightened a little and scooted closer.

“Is everything alright, Max? Do I need to rough someone up-”

“No!” Max cut in, clearing his throat and straightening his glasses. “I just…I wanted to say that lately, I’ve noticed that I think about you a lot, a-and I have pondered the reasoning behind that and come to the conclusion that I’ve developed feelings for you that extend beyond our friendship.”

“What do you mean?” Kim asked, eyebrows creasing a little, and Max curled his hands into fists to keep them from shaking.

“I love you,” Max said boldly, and Kim’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “I’ve come to realize that I have always loved you. Ever since we met, I felt something for you that I couldn’t explain, but now I know that I care about you deeply, and whenever I see you, my chest feels so tight and-”

Kim cut him off with his lips, and Max gasped in shock but soon melted into Kim’s arms. The kiss was soft, and as Max pressed closer, he could feel Kim’s heart pounding just as fast as his own. When they finally pulled away, their eyes locked, and Kim smiled warmly.

“I love you too, Max,” He whispered. “Always.”


	20. Caught

“Are you sure this will work?” Lila asked skeptically as Kim set their trap above the door.

“Totally. Alix won’t even see it coming,” Kim assured her, hopping off the chair with a grin.

“Won’t see what coming?”

They spun around to see Nino gazing at them curiously. Nervous glances passed between them and the bucket of water perched over the door, and just as Nino opened his mouth to speak, Kim took Lila’s hand and shoved past him.

“Run!”

Nino watched as they raced up the hall, snickering amongst themselves, and rolled his eyes. He supposed of all the things he could have caught them doing, pulling a prank on Alix was preferable.


	21. Distance

“I miss you,” Alya pouted late one night, staring at her computer screen where Nino was eating lunch.  

“I know, but I’m only here for a few more months before I get a break to come and see you,” He offered, but Alya didn’t find comfort in it.

“For like a week then you have to go back to LA for eight more months until they wrap up filming,” She said pointedly.

“Yeah…” Nino pursed his lips guiltily. “Ya know, if you moved out here, we could be together more often. Being a director’s assistant means I’m gonna be over here a lot, so…why don’t we just make that leap?”

“Seriously? And leave Paris?” She scoffed.

“Well, Mari and Adrien are travelling all the time for her work, and I’m always in LA…maybe it’s time, Al. It’s not like you couldn’t find things to report in your online journal in Hollywood, ya know.”

Alya pursed her lips in thought.

“I can introduce you to celebrities. At that she smiled.

“Deal.”


	22. Whoops!

Marinette was late. Again. If she didn’t make it to class in the next two minutes, she would get another letter sent home to her parents, and they’d likely ground her.

Darting around a corner, she collided with Nino, toppling them both over to the floor. Wincing, she sat up and found her gaze locked with his, and she offered an apologetic smile.

“Whoops! Sorry, Nino!” She said, standing up and helping him to his feet.

“Don’t sweat it, Mari. I know you’re a walking disaster waiting to happen,” He teased, jabbing her side and throwing an arm around her shoulders. “C’mon, I’ll walk you to class and make sure you don’t plow anyone else over.”

Marinette giggled and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Fair enough.”


	23. Sick Day

            When working in the boulangerie industry, health is of utmost importance, so on the rare occasions when Tom fell ill, it made life a bit complicated. Even the slightest cold could prevent him from being able to bake as they didn’t want their customers to share in his bounty, but managing the front counter as well as preparing all of the baguettes and pastries was too much work for Sabine to do herself while also nursing a sick husband back to health.

On such days, they had to ask themselves whether or not to open for the day. With so little notice, it was bound to upset many of their regular customers who relied on them every day for fresh baked goods. Sabine would just have to manage without Tom.

“Are you sure, honey?” Tom croaked as Sabine placed a hand over his forehead.

“Of course. Hopefully you can sleep this off and feel better tomorrow. I can manage for today,” She assured him with a smile, though he could see the worry in her eyes.

“You can always close down early if you get overwhelmed,” He said before sneezing into his arm.

“Don’t you worry about me. Get some rest and drink plenty of water. I’ll check on you periodically, okay?” She leaned down to peck his forehead before heading down to start prepping for the day.

Several hours later, Marinette wandered down into the kitchen with a tired yawn, glancing around for her mother. She wondered if things were busy downstairs, so she peaked out the door into the hall, straining to hear. Everything seemed quiet until she heard a wet cough sound from her parent’s room that made her chest tighten. Worried, she climbed down and pushed the door open slowly.

“Papa? Are you okay?” She asked, poking her head inside.

Tom laid on his side with his eyes closed, breathing heavily through his mouth. Several crumbled tissues were scattered around him, and Marinette noticed the glass on his night table was empty, so she moved in cautiously to retrieve it. Once she’d refilled it, she returned to her room to get dressed. After making herself presentable, she headed down to the kitchen to fix breakfast, deciding toast would be easy enough on her papa’s stomach if he was feeling queasy.

“Papa?” She knocked on his door again and entered cautiously. Tom rolled over and coughed as she entered, and Marinette winced sympathetically. “I made you some toast. You should try and eat it.”

“Thank you, sweetheart,” He smiled gratefully, accepting the plate.

“Of course. Do you need anything else?” She asked, clasping her hands together behind her back.

“Can you help your mother down in the bakery?” He requested, taking a bite.

“Sure thing, papa. Get plenty of rest, and call if you need anything,” She said, kissing his forehead before skipping down to the shop.

Tom stared down at the plate with a smile despite his pounding headache. Being sick was an unfortunate feat, but Tom felt extremely lucky to have two wonderful women looking out for him.

 


	24. Wrong Number

Chloe shoved her suite door open with a scowl and tossed her bag at the couch as she dialed Sabrina’s number. It was absolutely a nightmare! A travesty worse than a bad hair day! How could Mme. Mendeleiev do such a thing? Ugh, she hated that witch sometimes.

“Hello?”

“Sabrina, can you believe Marinette got partnered with Adrien for this stupid chemistry project? She knows that Adrien and I are close and that I hate Marinette, so how could she do such a thing?” She shouted.

“My, what a tragedy.”

“ _I know_! I can’t get a leg up on that woman. She just doesn’t care. It’s appalling who they let educate the youth these days,” Chloe plopped on her bed with a sigh. “I need a hot stone massage.”

“It is hard being you.”

“Ugh, tell me about it. Being on top is so much work. I should take a vacation,” She said, examining her manicure. “Then I won’t have to put up with seeing Marinette all over my Adrien.”

“Who knows? Maybe he’ll realize that Marinette is far inferior to you and come crawling back.” Chloe smiled at the thought.

“That would be nice.” She laid back and let out a deep breath. “Thanks for letting me vent, Sabrina. I always feel so much better afterward.”

“No problem.”

Lila hung up and bit back a smirk. She’d let Chloe figure it out on her own.


	25. Favorite Things

“Okay, so what’s the game plan?” Kim asked.

“Rose and Mylene are the weakest links followed closely by Nathaniel. Take them out first then go for Sabrina. Without her, Chloe is defenseless. Ivan will likely try to avenge Mylene, but if we’re lucky someone else will have taken him out by then. That leaves Juleka, who will likely fall shortly after Rose, and then there’s the love birds who will be our biggest threat,” Alix said, tapping her chin.

“This is why I picked you,” Kim nodded proudly. “I can’t stand losing.”

“Nothing is better than winning, so keep your eyes sharp. Once paint starts flying, it’s gonna be a warzone.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” He said, readying his paintball gun.

“Are all teams ready?” Max called from the center of the arena. “On your marks…get set…Go!”

Alix and Kim sprang from their hideout as the sounds of shots filled the air. They took out their first targets with ease and pressed forward.

“Nath at 10 o’clock!” Alix called, and Kim took him out. “Nice! Careful around this corner, we could get-”

“Ha!” Marinette beamed triumphantly as her team color painted their vests.

“Nice one!” Adrien cheered, high-fiving her before they ducked back around the other side of the wall.

Kim and Alix stood in stunned silence for a moment before a guttural growl erupted from her throat.

“Stupid lovebirds!”


	26. Umbrella

Lila slumped toward the front doors after another long day of not making friends and dealing with begrudging stares. Seems as if the students couldn’t get over her behavior the first day, and now she was the school outcast. She hated to admit it was her own fault for getting carried away, but it still didn’t make them any better for isolating her. Every day she looked forward to the end of the day when she could just go home and distance herself from the world.

She reached the front doors and glanced up at the grey sky with a groan. Of course she didn’t have an umbrella. She missed her home in Italy. Paris had only proven itself to be just as cold and unforgiving as its citizens, and Lila wished that everything could just go back to the way it was.

“Hey, you need someone to walk you home?” She startled a little and turned to see that kid with the headphones from the other class.

“I’m fine,” She said haughtily, turning away with a sour pout.

“Oh, c’mon. It’s raining cats and ladybugs, and we’re going the same way,” He insisted with a smile, and Lila peaked up at him skeptically.

“I think it’s cats and dogs,” She replied pointedly.

“Where’s your sense of humor?” He chuckled, stepping closer so that his umbrella shielded them both from the rain.

“Why are you being nice to me?” She asked bluntly, folding her arms over her chest.

“Because you look sad all the time.”

Lila’s chest tightened at that, and she bit her lip to keep it from quivering. “Everyone hates me.”

“I’m not everyone.” She looked up into his earnest eyes and felt her cheeks warm a little. “So, can I walk you home?”

Lila searched his expression but found it to be sincere. He was the first person to forgive her for her lying to everyone, and something in that gave her a small sliver of hope that maybe things would work out after all. And even if everyone else still bore a grudge, at least she’d have one friend.

“Thank you.”


	27. Profound Confession

Kim shifted nervously as he waited under the Eiffel Tower. Max was usually extremely punctual, so he’d shown up early to make sure he had enough time to mentally prepare himself. His best friend hadn’t questioned why he’d wanted to meet him in one of the most romantic locations in Paris, but Max never usually questioned Kim’s antics, only went along with them.

He recited the poem he’d memorized in his brain for the thousandth time, heart pounding wildly in his chest. Max was really smart, and he wanted to impress him which is why he’d been agonizing over a profound way to confess his feelings all week. Wiping his palms on his hoodie, he glanced around for any sign of his friend, breath catching when he spotted him crossing the street. It was time. No more secrets. He was going to tell Max how he felt, and hopefully, he’d feel the same.

“Greetings, Kim,” Max waved with a smile that made Kim’s throat close.

“H-He…” Kim squeaked, gulping down that lump and taking a deep breath. “L-Love is like the wild-rose briar…Friendship, uh, like the…holly tree.”

Max gave him a quizzical look, and Kim shoved his hands into his pockets to hide how they shook. Why was he so nervous? Max was his best friend, and he’d always been there for him. Why was confessing his undying love so hard?

“The holly is dark when the rose-briar blooms but which will bloom most constantly?” Max continued, and Kim’s gaze snapped back to his. His gaze was warm and trusting, and it gave Kim the needed confidence to continue.

“The wild rose-briar is sweet in spring, its summer blossoms scent the air.”

“Yet wait till winter comes again, and who will call the wild-briar fair?”

“Then scorn the silly rose-wreath now, and deck thee with the holly’s sheen.”

“That when December blights thy brow he still may leave thy garland green.”

Kim felt the pressure building in his chest as three tiny words hid on the tip of his tongue until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“I love you, Max!” He blurted, cupping a hand over his mouth in shock. His face felt hot, his palms soaked with sweat, and his heart pounded a mile a minute in his ears as he waited with bated breath for Max’s reply.

His friend seemed just as shocked as he did, but it didn’t take him long before his smile returned, and he stepped forward to place his hands on Kim’s hips.

“I love you too, Kim,” He said, and Kim felt a rush of relief.

Stooping to meet his lips, all of his worry and doubt washed away, replaced by warmth and joy as they held each other close. It all felt silly now. Of course Max loved him. They’d been together since they were children, and Kim would make sure they were together until they were old. Max was his best friend, the love of his life, and his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That poem is called "Love and Friendship" by Emily Bronte for those wondering~


	28. I Got This For You But

 Alya had been faced with many challenges since becoming a super hero, and the most notable, in her mind anyway, was keeping up with the Ladyblog. It was impossible for her to film the fight _and_ participate in it, but ever since she and Queen B joined, her viewers were itching for more coverage. Being a hero was everything she had hoped for and more, and she wouldn’t give it up for the world, but on the other hand, she also loved the Ladyblog. She wondered if her teammates had things like this to juggle as well.

What she needed was a cameraman to do all the filming for her while she had to be Rena, but who could she con into doing that? There was Nino, but he was likely to get suspicious if she asked all of a sudden, and the last thing she wanted was her identity getting out. She could ask Rose or Juleka, but she didn’t really like the thought of putting them in danger. Kim was a possibility, but she wasn’t sure she trusted his judgment on what counts as “good” footage. Though as civilians raced for safety up the street, she was starting to run out of options. At this point, she’d take anyone, and glancing around, she spotted Lila exiting a café nearby.

“Lila!” She called, racing over to her. “I need you to do me a huge favor.”

“What?” Her eyes narrowed skeptically as she looked Alya up and down.

“I need you to get footage of the akuma battle for my blog,” She explained, placing her phone in Lila’s hands.

“Why can’t you do it?” Lila asked pointedly.

“Because…I have…cramps?” Her voice trailed up at the end, and Lila searched her expression for a moment. Alya was afraid she’d refuse, but to her surprise, a smile spread across her lips.

“Sure, Alya. I’ll film for you,” She said, and Alya breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thanks so much, I-”

“Ah-Ah!” Lila held up a finger. “I got this for you, but you owe me.”

“Of course! Anything you want,” Alya agreed, bouncing anxiously as a crash sounded around the corner.

“Great! Then I’ll pick you up on Saturday. I’ve always wanted a romantic date in Paris,” She replied with a smirk, but Alya was more concerned with getting away to transform to really process what she was requesting.

“Sure, sounds good, see you then!” She called, racing up the street, and it wasn’t until Rena Rouge landed on top of the roof that she fully realized what she’d agreed to.

Had Lila just asked her out?


	29. I Do

Nino stood on the steps of the Trocadero with many other news reporters and innocent bystanders watching the events of the latest akuma attack pan out. Paris’s heroes were fighting diligently against a rather tough opponent, and Nino found himself holding his breath at times when a certain cat hero got a little too bold. He was so reckless, and it made Nino twitch nervously just thinking about it.

“Hey, don’t look so down, kid,” A police officer soothed, patting his shoulder. “Ladybug and Chat Noir have got this. They’ll be alright.”

“Yeah, I know,” Nino said, shifting his gaze to his shoes. “I guess I’m just a little worried about Chat Noir; he’s my boyfriend, and often times he can be a little too…brave.”

“So you’re the youngster Chat Noir is dating, huh?” A female officer chimed in. “You’re one lucky kid. I hope you know that.”

Nino turned his attention back to the battle where Chat Noir had just successfully shaken the villain, allowing Ladybug to use her Lucky Charm to retrieve the object where the akuma was hiding. The battle was over, and soon everything would go back to normal. Chat stood triumphantly by Ladybug as the reporters rushed in, and Nino felt his cheeks heat up a little as they locked eyes, and Chat winked affectionately.

“Don’t worry,” He mumbled to himself. “I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I saw there was a Ninoir thing going on recently, so here’s a thing. I’m not too into this ship, but life is too short just to write the same stuff all the time.


	30. Unmasked

Nino heard a tap on his window, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes in confusion. The clock on his nightstand read 1:04AM, and he wondered what could be knocking on his window at that hour.  The what turned out to be a who as he slipped on his glasses and caught sight of a yellow and black figure floating outside. Shucking off his blankets, he stood up and paced over to the window to let her in, wondering why on earth Queen B was making house calls so late at night.

“Hey,” He greeted groggily with a yawn as she climbed in and seated herself on the windowsill. “Can I help you with something?”

“There’s something that’s been on my mind for a while, and I haven’t been able to sleep well lately,” She said softly, shifting her gaze to her lap. “I don’t like keeping secrets from you.”

“Uh, okay?” Nino tilted his head to the side a little in confusion. It was too late, too early, for this, but she seemed genuinely torn about whatever it was she was talking about.

“Nino, I love you, and I don’t want to hide anymore. I want you to know me inside and out. With the mask and without…” She stated, and he took a step back, holding up cautious hands.

“Whoa, whoa, I have a girlfriend,” He said, leaning away from her, but to his surprise she giggled.

“I know, you dolt,” She teased, slipping off the ledge and standing up straight. “And she’s got a secret to tell you because she cares for you so much.”

Blinding light flashed in his room, and Nino shrank away, covering his eyes with his arm. After a couple seconds, it faded, and soft hands cupped his face. Blinking his eyes open, he came face-to-face with Chloe standing in her silk pajamas with a sheepish blush.

“Surprise,” She said, biting her lip as Nino processed what just happened.

“You’re…Wow, okay, uh,” He stammered, rubbing the back of his neck and clearing his throat. “So, you’re her every time?”

At that Chloe laughed, and Nino relaxed a little at the sound. Her natural laugh had become something dear to him, seeing her so at ease and open. He pulled her into his arms and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

“I didn’t like keeping secrets from you,” She whispered, resting her head against his shoulder. “I want you to know every part of me.”

“Thank you for trusting me,” He murmured against her hair. “Your secret is safe with me, mon abeille.”

She giggled and nuzzled closer. “I love you, Nino.”

“I love you too, Chlo. With or without the mask.”


	31. I'm Yours Forever

After twenty years of marriage, Tom and Sabine had grown quite comfortable with each other and ways in which they expressed their affection. So when they stood pressed together in the living room, swaying slowly to soft music, they weren’t fazed at all when Marinette popped in and out of the kitchen. She knew better than to interrupt them when they got in their moods, so she gathered her snack quietly and retreated back to her room, careful not to disturb them.

Tom sang along softly in Sabine’s ear, occasionally pressing gentle kisses to her hair. Even after twenty years, he still cherished every moment they spent together, and no amount of time could ever diminish the love he felt for the woman in his arms. She was his light, and the reason he greeted every day with a smile. By her side, nothing mattered.

“All these years later, and we still slow dance in the living room,” Sabine remarked with a dreamy sigh. “Reminds me of our wedding.”

“It reminds me of how much I love you,” Tom said, leaning his head against hers. “I’ll never forget the day that I promised myself to you. The day that I said I’m yours, forever.”

“And each day of forever has been just as sweet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is a wrap! If you don’t follow me on tumblr, I will be working on finishing the love square side over the next month. I just ran out of time and energy, but I will be finishing the other prompts for Mari and Adrien, so don’t worry. I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful fluff-filled month. I will be getting back into some of my WIPs soon, so don’t worry about those either.  
> Thank you everyone for your nice comments and support! It really means a lot to me, and I’ll see you guys next time!

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO, my time has come. Fluff month is upon us. For those who don't know fluff month is an event on tumblr where there is a prompt for each day, and you write a fluffy something based on the prompt, so today's prompt was Blush, and I've decided I hate myself, so I'm going to be writing a non-lovesquare/rare pair AND a love square drabble for each day, so twice the fluff. So to start fluff month off right, I made this Mylene/Ivan wedding drabble because these two beans don't get near enough love even though they're the only canon classmate couple.  
> I'll be updating daily with different pairings, and if non-love square/rare pairs aren't your thing, then don't fret because I will also have a love square edition, so save your nasty comments cause they have no place here!


End file.
